Innocent Looks Hide Secerts
by SkateboardersAreTakingOverRun
Summary: Kagome and the Inu-clan meet up with a girl known as kitty she has long teeth and she drinks blood she joins the Inu-clan hoping that everything will be fine!


**Chapter 1**

**Blood Drinker**

**Kikyo let the tears of anguish and being forgotten fall 'so he has chosen the girl over me?' she thought as she felt the tears fall down her cheek 'or perhaps he loves her because she is my image' she thought stopping the tears "that girl…has been the problem from day one she will have to suffer" she said but no one heard except for a girl who also was watching the hanyou and priestess. "Who is there?" Kikyo asked at the same time as Kagome said the same time the girl cursed to herself for her own stupidity for not hiding her aura well enough. Kikyo watched as Kagome made her way over to her that meant whatever they had sensed Inuyasha watched Kagome because he was surprised she sensed it before himself, but then again her priestess powers had grown stronger, Kikyo slowly walked away.**

"**Who are you?" Kagome asked the pair of green eyes with a red ring around them "no tell me who you are first off?" the soft yet hard sounding voice asked her "Kagome watch out the aura I feel is of pure evil" her friend Miroku said the girl looked away shielding her eyes from them she turned to see a young woman standing before her "who are you? What are you doing here?" the voice asked her "none of your business.." she snapped "why you are dressed as strangely as Kagome?" the girl said in surprise "I am not sure what you mean" she replied tucking her ruby red hair behind her left ear she slowly walked a bit deeper into the bush she was hiding in before but tripped over a root. Revealing her disguise "why your nothing but a year older then me" Kagome said in shock the girl took out a sword "my name is Katie or Kitty" Katie said her sword out she remembered the warning her best friend Sabrina had warned her not to trust many people so she only had a few selective friends.**

"**Well Lady Katie how did you end up here?" Miroku asked her in a gentle way "I…I do not have to answer to you!" She exclaimed "calm down we just want to help you" Inuyasha snapped at her "huh…help I don't need any help" she snapped suddenly she saw red her eyes became like a night animals her eyes became red it also became night there was no moon "oh crap" Inuyasha exclaimed as his human features began to show "so your blood is not pure unlike a full demon's or a full human's as am I my blood is not also as pure as a normal person" she said coolly "but your aura is dark but then light and evil" Miroku replied "like the young lady Kikyo I also must have something in order to live" she replied. "Oh and what is that?" Miroku asked "nothing that you need to know about it" she snapped feeling the familiar hunger she usually felt at such late nights "I search for the cursed demon Naraku" she snapped she placed her cape around here "you are searching for him?" Sango asked in surprise "Well, well if it isn't the people searching for Naraku" a cool voice said in a giggly way they turned to see a girl about sixteen stare at them she held but a red rose.**

"**Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha snapped pulling out his tetsaiga "my name is Black Rose" the woman replied she had slick black hair and red eyes "what do you want her Black Rose?" Katie asked coolly flipping her hair she smelt blood the smell was tempting if she was here to fight she would die. "I am here to kill you" Rose snarled then she waved her rose and they where flung back into a tree everyone. "Kagome are you alright?" Sango asked "yes I am" she replied grabbing her bow. **

**Katie quietly disappeared and snuck behind Rose "stupid girl I can see you" Rose snapped she took out a sword and it hit Katie "what girl! why do you not bleed?" Rose snapped in anger "because I am immortal" she replied and then she slashed her blood spurted out Katie bend down and began to drink even thought Rose wasn't dead "what...are you?" she snapped weakly but suddenly her eyes became dead and hollow looking, Katie drank every single drop of her blood. She looked up when she finished blood dripped down her fangs "what the hell are you?" Inuyasha snapped "I am a vampire" she snapped in anger at her own honesty "a what?" Inuyasha asked in surprise "no wonder I felt a dark aura around you!" Miroku exclaimed his staff in a fighting stance Katie looked away "yes I feed off of blood in order to live" Katie replied in shame her hair covering her eyes "then why haven't you drank any of ours?" Sango asked in surprise "I may be a blood drinker but I still have remorse" she replied "that woman was evil there fore I took my opportunity" she replied she took a short bow "you say you are searching for Naraku why is that?" Kagome asked trying to change the subject "he killed my sister Taylor Hinya" she replied a tear fell from her eye slowly "so you are searching for revenge" Miroku asked "yes but also people say Naraku has a potion that can cure me from this curse and then I can go back to my training of becoming a successful priestess" she replied. **

"**Why don't you stay with us we also search for Naraku and the shikon jewel shards" Sango said smiling she had grown fond of the girl Katie smiled gently "me but I am different then you people I am also dangerous I cannot" she replied beginning to turn away "wait!" Sango called "but you are all alone all by yourself if you travel with us you are sure to be safer" Sango replied Katie turned to face her she smiled then nodded "very well I will stay with you" Katie replied and nodded "but you must understand that I feed on blood there fore if I go to hunt you must not follow for you may also be my prey" she replied and then she wandered off to the smell of a demon. **

**

* * *

**

**T.B.C**

**Katie: strawberryblonde hair, grassy green eyes and pale skin**


End file.
